


Сновидения

by Teado



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Horror, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чудовища реальны, так же как и герои, и Молли нужно найти дорогу через их кошмары.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сновидения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126) by [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/pseuds/Selena). 



> Перевод сделан на Фандомную Битву 2013 для команды fandom Heroes NBC 2013.
> 
> Примечание:  
> Таймлан между концом 2.04 и серединой 2.07.

Молли Уокер не верила в чудовищ — она знала, что они существуют. У нее не было нужды представлять другие миры и могущественные силы — она знала, что они также реальны. Она была Красной Шапочкой, и волк съел ее родителей: воздух наполнился запахом крови, их криками и зловонием его пота, когда он, подгоняемый бесконечной жаждой, приступил к очередной своей трапезе. Но волк не нашел Молли, и храбрый охотник пришел и спас ее.

Она знала о сказках, и ей было известно, что чудовища существуют. Как, впрочем, и герои. А еще всегда — всегда — есть выход.

* * *

Когда Хозяин Кошмаров запер ее, Молли начала искать способ сбежать. Всегда есть выход: просто нужно иметь достаточно терпения, чтобы найти его. Старые зеленые обои в некоторых местах отклеились от стены, и под ними что-то ползало. Молли была совершенно уверена, что это тараканы.

Мохиндер как-то сказал ей, что тараканы выживали и находили выход, в то время как все другие существа умирали.

— Почему так? — спросила Молли, и он ей ответил:

— Потому что они не заботятся ни о ком, кроме самих себя. И поэтому они не теряют ничего и продолжают процветать, даже если мир вокруг них превращается в пепел.

Она не хотела иметь ничего общего с тараканами, но больше не было никого, и если они знали, как спастись, то она должна была спросить. Молли подняла руку и потянула кусок обоев вниз, срывая их. Там действительно сидел таракан: он извивался и шипел на нее.

— Мои способности, — сказало это отвратительное существо, — они пропали! Я хочу вернуть мои способности обратно! Найди их для меня!

Было что-то знакомое в нем, в том запахе несвежего пота, что исходил от него, — словно старый засохший жир, которым пах «Макдоналдс». Мэтт водил ее туда, когда Мохиндер в очередной раз уехал. Молли сморщила нос.

— Вы знаете выход отсюда? — спросила она.

— Мои силы! — застонал таракан.

— Вы знаете?

Он повернулся в ее сторону и прошипел:

— Да. Но я покажу его тебе только в том случае, если ты скажешь, где мне найти мои способности. Они очень красивые и блестящие, и никто другой не заслуживает их. Они все мои.

Молли знала, кем на самом деле был таракан. Чудовища всегда сначала показывались не в своих обличьях. И сейчас ей нужно было быть очень осторожной и умной.

— Я скажу вам, — ответила Молли, и ее сердце стучало так громко, что она подумала о том, не мог ли таракан услышать его. — Я обещаю, что скажу вам. Но сначала вы должны показать мне выход.

Он сполз на пол и прошипел:

— Тогда иди за мной, Красная Шапочка.

Таракан дополз до стоявшего в углу холодильника и велел ей открыть дверцу.

— Я знаю, как все работает. Он запер двери, чтобы ты не смогла выйти, но он забыл, что это тоже дверь. Открой ее, залезь внутрь и сможешь выйти из комнаты.

— И куда я попаду? — спросила Молли.

— Откуда я знаю? — равнодушно ответил таракан. — В чужой кошмар, я полагаю. Вот как все работает. Но, по крайней мере, ты будешь не здесь. Теперь скажи, где мне найти мои способности.

Молли открыла дверь холодильника: внутри не было ничего, кроме холодного воздуха, сухого желтоватого льда и белой пустоты, которая, казалось, тянулась в бесконечность. Это определенно был не обычный холодильник — Молли прищурилась и увидела, как в нем что-то мерцает.

— Ужасные вещи случаются с маленькими девочками, которые не выполняют свои обещания, — угрожающе прошипел таракан.

Молли на миг закрыла глаза. И когда она открыла их, то произнесла:

— Твои способности в игле, а игла в руках целителя. Но у тебя нет никакого права на то, чтобы забрать их обратно, — с этими словами она подняла левую ногу и наступила на таракана, и его крик заполнил комнату так же, как когда-то крики ее родителей наполнили дом. — Они не твои, — прошептала Молли, — ты украл их, каждую из них.

Она наступила на таракана еще раз. И когда он перестал шевелиться, Молли вытерла ботинок об пол, потому что Мэтт говорил, что преступника можно выследить по кровавым следам.

А потом она залезла в холодильник.

* * *

Молли брела через туннель, покрытый старым льдом, который напоминал ей грязный снег на улицах Нью-Йорка, но постепенно лед становился все ярче и ярче, пока не заблестел, словно зеркало. Она вышла в комнату с высоким потолком, посреди которой стояла женщина, одетая в белые кристаллы.

Ее кожа была белой как снег, губы алыми как кровь, а волосы черными как черное дерево. Но она была уже немолода, поэтому не могла оказаться Белоснежкой. И Молли хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, — перед ней была не принцесса, а королева.

У нее были длинные и изящные пальцы, а ногти были красными как кровь, и в руке она держала запятнанный кровью осколок стекла. Когда Молли увидела его, то сразу поняла, кто эта женщина.

— Вы Снежная королева. Но Герда и Маленькая разбойница уже пришли и вытащили осколок из сердца Кая, поэтому он больше не ваш.

— Они не понимают, — вздохнула Королева. — Ни один из них. В мире существуют правила, и если бы только он сделал так, как я говорила, то стал бы королем и его брат не был бы потерян. Они оба все еще были бы моими. Но вместо этого он предпочел сгореть и лишиться своего брата, и теперь мир погибнет.

На мгновение Молли задумалась над тем, не должна ли она помочь Королеве найти потерянного короля и его брата, но потом вспомнила, что осколок в руке Снежной королевы может превратить сердце человека в лед, а подобной участи ей не хотелось желать никому. И такую судьбу Молли не хотела для себя, поэтому она знала, что должна покинуть дворец прежде, чем Королева решит оставить ее здесь. Но Молли не заметила в комнате никаких дверей, только окно.

— Иди сюда, — сказала Королева и подняла руку с осколком.

У Молли не было времени на раздумья: она не могла вернуться и не видела другого способа покинуть этот кошмар. Молли подбежала к окну, бросила последний взгляд в сторону Королевы, чтобы посмотреть, преследует ли она ее, и прыгнула. Но Королева не двинулась с места, вместо этого она взяла осколок и начала резать им собственное лицо.

Молли всем телом ударилась об оконное стекло, разбила его и провалилась в бездну.

* * *

Кто-то подхватил Молли, и ей понадобилось немного времени, чтобы отдышаться, прежде чем она смогла поднять голову и посмотреть на своего спасителя. Им оказался темноволосый мальчик в зеленом трико, который восторженно прокричал:

— Разве я не молодец? Какой я умница! — затем он взглянул на нее и нахмурился. — Ты не Венди.

— Нет, — произнесла Молли с кислым видом, она никогда не любила Питера Пэна.

Ей не хотелось оказаться в Неверленде. Там жили пираты и индейцы, и это было круто, но если вы были девочкой, то не могли даже принять участие в приключениях, вместо этого нужно было играть роль матери для каждого из мальчишек. Молли не хотелось туда, она желала вернуться домой.

— Опустите меня, — сказала она мальчику. — Просто опустите меня куда-нибудь.

— А ты Чужой или робот? Мне нужно знать, потому что тебе не захочется оказаться среди роботов, если ты Чужой, поверь мне.

— Роботы — это классно, — возразила Молли. — Мэтт пересматривает со мной "Звездный Путь: Следующее поколение", и Дейта лучший.

— Отлично, — недовольно сказал мальчик и опустил ее перед строением, похожим на огромный дом из чистого металла. — Как хочешь. Но не могла бы ты хотя бы сказать, где моя тень. Или Венди. Венди и моя тень. Я спас твою жизнь! Разве я не молодец?

Он раздражал Молли, но в его словах был смысл, к тому же, ей не хотелось быть обязанной ему чем-либо; она задумалась.

— Ваша тень и Венди находятся в двух разных местах, — сказала она через некоторое время. — Кого вы больше хотите найти?

— Мою тень, конечно, — незамедлительно отозвался мальчик. — Я не могу быть особенным без своей тени.

— Мальчишки такие дураки, — вздохнула Молли и сказала ему, где находится его тень.

Вместо того чтобы смотреть, как он улетает, она пошла в сторону металлического дома.

* * *

Оказалось, это был не совсем дом: две башни, похожие на рога буйвола, соединялись внизу единственным входом, вырезанным в форме знака доллара. И Молли спросила себя, должна ли она снова убежать, ведь Хозяин Кошмаров тоже был как-то связан с этим символом. Она внимательнее осмотрела башни: одна была сделана из золота и блестела так, что было больно глазам; другая же, казалось, состояла из множества деревянных палок разного размера, а еще там был человек, все еще продолжавший строить. Что-то в этом человеке чувствовалось знакомое, напоминающее о вставшем в горле комке, но он не был Чудовищем или Хозяином Кошмаров, ничто в нем не напоминало волка или таракана. В одной руке у него был инструмент для каких-то измерений, а в другой — палка для его башни.

Он повернулся, и Молли не смогла увидеть его глаза: они были скрыты за стеклами очков, в которых отражался золотой блеск другой башни.

— Что вы делаете? — спросила она.

— Я заканчиваю башню для моей дочери Рапунцель, — ответил он. — Чтобы обеспечить ей безопасность во веки веков. Это все, что я хочу: держать ее в Клетке. Я семейный человек.

Молли поняла, что он строил башню не из деревянных палок. Она состояла из костей — сухих и белых костей, а инструмент в его руке был металлическим и сверкал так же ярко, как другая башня. Когда-то Молли уже видела его направленным на себя.

Мэтт и Мохиндер спасли ее тогда, но сейчас их здесь не было. Она должна была спасти себя сама. Молли попыталась вспомнить историю. Это всегда было ключом к выходу — вспомнить историю.

— Рапунцель не только ваша дочь, — сказала она, в спешке вспоминая слова, которые читала ей мать. 

— У нее есть другая семья. Они могут обеспечить ее безопасность. Вам не придется запирать ее в Башне из костей. Вам не нужны мои кости.

— Они продали ее за салат, — мрачно ответил человек в очках. — Им нельзя доверять, они не ее семья. Только я.

Молли знала, что у нее есть только один шанс на спасение.

— Рапунцель, Рапунцель! — воскликнула она, надеясь, что девушка сбросит свои волосы из башни, и Молли сможет подняться по ним. Но вместо этого сверху раздался голос:

— Я стригу волосы, чтобы больше не быть Рапунцель, но они продолжают расти. Они дали мне неправильные ножницы!

Что-то вылетело из окошка башни, и человек в очках поднял голову. Это были ножницы, и они упали, разбивая его очки и вонзаясь в левый глаз. Молли не стала смотреть на это, она развернулась и побежала к другой башне.

* * *

Все вокруг блестело и до боли слепило глаза, Молли прикрыла их рукой, когда вошла в золотую комнату, и ее шаги отозвались эхом. Она осмотрелась сквозь пальцы.

— Здесь непросто, — произнес теплый знакомый голос. — Но безопаснее, чем в других местах. По крайней мере, сейчас.

Перед Молли стояла женщина, которая помогла ей на Кирби Плаза — Никки. Она протянула руки к Молли, и та с удовольствием бы бросилась в ее объятия, потому что ей сейчас очень хотелось обнять кого-нибудь, но Никки была не одна.

И проблема заключалась в том, что перед Молли стояли три Никки.

— Черт побери, малышка, приди в себя, — сказала стоявшая слева Никки, она не протянула руки, а наоборот, положила ладони на бедра и нетерпеливо постукивала пальцем. — Остаться или уйти?

— Мне все равно, — ответила Никки, стоявшая справа, и закружилась. — Я просто хочу получить удовольствие. Сходить на бал. Никки, почему ты не даешь нам веселиться? Ты портишь все настроение, Золушка.

Никки посередине вздохнула, но не опустила протянутых рук.

— Это твои сводные сестры? — с сомнением спросила Молли.

— Мои сестры и в то же время кошмары, — ответила она, и Никки слева поморщилась.

— И посмотри, что ты сделала с нами, — она подняла одну ногу. Кровь медленно окрашивала хрустальную туфельку в красный, Молли в ужасе вздохнула. — Она отрезала себе пальцы на ногах, и нам тоже, чтобы наши ноги влезали в эти проклятые туфли. И теперь мы больше не можем бегать, она искалечила нас.

— Я должна была, Джессика, — сказала Никки. — Мы стоили Диэлю его жизни. Молли, ты останешься со мной и поможешь выбрать весь горох из золы? Если я смогу сделать это, то, быть может, стану свободной. Или же снова буду спать в золе, но, в любом случае, я найду покой.

Молли не была уверена, что покой — это хорошо, но ей не хотелось оставлять Никки наедине с ее сестрами, поэтому она взяла ее за руку и пошла с ней. Сестры последовали за ними, и за всеми тремя тянулся кровавый след. Молли старалась не задаваться вопросом, получилось ли ей полностью очистить ботинки от останков таракана, или же за ней тоже тянется след.

Кухня, куда они пришли, была теплой и уютной — и это оказалось первым хорошим местом, найденным Молли. Они с Никки подошли к очагу и принялись выбирать горох из пепла, Джессика усмехнулась.

— И ты тоже, — сказала она Молли. — Ты тоже думаешь, что здесь хорошо, да? Именно так, но ровно до тех пор, пока ты сама изображаешь пай-девочку и делаешь то, что тебе говорят. Просто спроси Галатею.

— Кого? — переспросила Молли, запутавшись.

— Олимпию, — сказала третья сестра, заскучав. — Король сделал ее из кусочков металла. Она тоже есть во всех историях. И ей так же скучно, как и мне, потому что ее игрушка убежала. Никки, пожалуйста, мы не можем пойти на бал сейчас?

— Никто не может идти, если я не могу, — новый голос принадлежал светловолосой девушке — нет, девочке — стоявшей на пороге.

Она была маленькой, изящной и очень красивой, но от нее исходил запах дыма, точно такой же, как и от пепла, рядом с которым сидела Молли. Ее рука лежала на дверной ручке, и из ее пальцев посыпались голубые искры. Ручка потеряла форму, раскалилась, и расплавленный металл стек в замок, Молли поняла, что снова оказалась в ловушке.

— Олимпия, Галатея, Эль, — сказала Джессика, — все равно. Отец сделал ее из металла, потому что это то, что он делает, — заставляет вещи ярко блестеть. Но он не смог вдохнуть в нее жизнь, за него это сделала молния. Сейчас она жива, но молния снова и снова бьет ее за каждый шаг, если она не причиняет боль другим. Пусть это будет тебе уроком, Молли. Неважно, насколько милый твой папочка, он все равно отстой. Все они. Если ты когда-нибудь перестанешь быть их маленькой куколкой, то сделаешь им больно, но сначала будет больно тебе.

— Мэтт не такой, — запротестовала Молли, — и Мохиндер тоже.

— А кто виноват, что ты снова заперта здесь? Кто сказал тебе найти Хозяина Кошмаров и кто не смог остановить его?

Эль рассмеялась:

— О, у нее их двое? Тот, кто толкает, и тот, кто позволяет это делать? Счастливая девочка. У меня только один такой.

— Заткнитесь вы обе, — устало произнесла Никки и поставила тарелку с отобранным из пепла горохом рядом с собой. — Здесь не место для тебя, Молли. Пришло время уходить.

— Теперь мы идем на бал? — нетерпеливо воскликнула третья сестра.

— Нет, — ответила Никки и с силой, с которой когда-то била Чудовище, сорвала мизинец со своей правой руки. — Возьми это, — сказала она, протягивая его Молли. — Его силы хватит, чтобы открыть все.

— Нечестно, — расплакалась Эль, пока Молли колебалась, глотая слезы. — Почему мои игрушки всегда уходят?

Она стояла перед дверью, скрестив руки на груди, и замок был теперь защищен не только расплавленным металлом, но и ее телом. Может быть, она была и маленькой для женщины, но все равно слишком высокой для Молли, и та не могла оттолкнуть ее в сторону.

Молли поцеловала Никки в лоб, а затем вставила палец в замок стоявшего у камина сундука. Он открылся, и Молли, схватив палец, забралась внутрь, всем сердцем желая оказаться настолько далеко, насколько это было возможно.

* * *

Темнота окружила Молли, и сначала она подумала, что все еще находится в сундуке, но потом кто-то сказал:

— Это стеклянный гроб, — мужской голос был ей незнаком, и Молли попыталась рассмотреть говорящего, но темнота мешала ей. Держа палец Никки в левой руке, она протянула правую и коснулась чего-то необычного: это было лебединое крыло, заканчивающееся плечом лежащего рядом человека.

— Кто ты? — спросила она, скорее заинтересованная, чем испуганная. — Что ты?

— Я не знаю, — печально ответил голос. — Я не помню этого даже во снах, хотя в них я помню больше, чем наяву. Я знаю, что лежу в стеклянном гробу, и во мне есть яд, который однажды исчезнет. Поэтому, возможно, я должен остаться здесь.

— Может быть, вас отравили, чтобы держать здесь и заставить забыть, а не наоборот? — предположила Молли, надеясь на свою правоту. — А почему у вас крыло вместо руки?

— Потому что я то один, то другой. Я не завершен. Кто-то дал мне рубашку без одного рукава. Возможно, я был птицей, прежде чем оказался здесь, а рубашка сделала меня человеком. Или я был человеком, а рубашка дала мне птичье крыло. Я часто думаю о полете, так что мне кажется, что я был птицей.

— Но птицы не лежат в стеклянных гробах, — решительно произнесла Молли, и, к ее удивлению, незнакомец, которого она так и не рассмотрела, усмехнулся.

— Маленькие девочки, конечно же, этого не делают. Ты должна уйти.

Она хотела сделать это, но не могла оставить его в одиночестве. С другой стороны, она знала, что лучше уйти, чем просить незнакомца пойти с ней, в конце концов, один из ее отцов был полицейским. Мизинец Никки в ее руке все еще был теплым, и Молли подумала, что если он может открывать, то она в силах помочь незнакомцу, прежде чем уйдет. Она провела рукой по его груди и нашла нужное место: другой ее отец говорил, что там находится сердце.

— Открыть прошлое.

— Нет! — незнакомец закричал, но Молли так и не узнала, было ли это из-за нее или из-за того, что он увидел.

Он оттолкнул ее, ударил крышку гроба, и та широко распахнулась. От незнакомца исходил слепящий свет, и Молли закрыла глаза. Затем свет неожиданно исчез — вместе с человеком и его стеклянным гробом.

Молли оказалась у высокого холма, рядом стоял дом, в котором горел огонь, и рядом снова кто-то был.

* * *

Самое худшее было в том, что Хозяин Кошмаров действительно походил на Мэтта, и можно было поверить в то, что он действительно его отец.

Хозяин Кошмаров бегал вокруг огня и кричал:

Нынче пеку, завтра пиво варю,  
У королевы дитя отберу;  
Ах, хорошо, что никто не знает,  
Что Румпельштильцхен меня называют!

Затем он повернулся к Молли и сказал:

— Но ведь это не так, малышка. Ты ведь знаешь его?

— Вы не можете больше держать меня здесь, — прошептала Молли, ненавидя его за то, что он произнес прозвище, которым называл ее Мэтт. — У меня есть ключ, который может открыть все.

И она сжала мизинец Никки со всей силы и заставила себя посмотреть Хозяину Кошмаров прямо в глаза.

— Ммм, — ответил он. — Может быть. Ты устроила мне довольно веселую погоню через все остальные кошмары, пока я, наконец, не нашел тебя здесь. И, может быть, если ты сбежишь, то у тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы пожить спокойно, потому что у меня есть дела, которыми я должен заняться. А это означает, что я не смогу гоняться за тобой, пока не сделаю их. Но есть одна вещь, о которой тебе неизвестно, юная леди. И я думаю, что она дает мне неоспоримое преимущество.

Молли не отвела взгляд.

— Тебе ничего неизвестно, — сказала она. — Мохиндер умеет готовить и петь. Мэтт может рассмешить меня и знает, как драться. А я знаю, как найти всех, абсолютно всех. Вы же не знаете ничего.  
— Я знаю своего сына. Если ты снова убежишь, он никогда не сможет найти тебя. А если он не найдет тебя, то тогда, моя дорогая девочка, он станет мной.

— Это неправда! — воскликнула Молли.

— Правда, — ответил Хозяин Кошмаров. — В глубине своего сердца ты знаешь об этом. Ты знаешь, что он использовал свои способности, чтобы стать детективом, а почему бы и нет? Мы можем делать все, что угодно. Ты знала об этом, когда он просил тебя найти меня, потому что он очень хотел. Он станет мной, и ты единственная, кто может спасти его от такой участи. Но только если он сможет найти тебя, а он не сможет, если ты не вернешься в комнату, где я тебя оставил.

Слезы жгли Молли глаза, но она не собиралась плакать и вместо этого сердито произнесла:  
— Ты просто хочешь поймать его в ловушку так же, как и меня.

— Ну да, — согласился Хозяин Кошмаров. — Будет приятно иметь сына или внучку, чтобы посещать их в свободное время. Тем не менее, все, что я сказал, правда.

Возможно, подумала Молли, когда-то маленькая Красная Шапочка должна спасти охотника. Она окинула Хозяина Кошмаров презрительным взглядом, потому что теперь видела, каким он был маленьким, по правде говоря, не выше нее.

— Я вернусь, — сказала она, обходя его и направляясь к домику. — Но ты не поймаешь Мэтта. Он спасет меня и никогда не станет тобой. Потому что он будет у меня, а я — у него.

Она вставила палец Никки в маленький замок и снова посмотрела на Хозяина Кошмаров.

— И когда он спасет меня, я никогда не буду искать тебя снова. Никто не сможет найти тебя, кроме меня, а я не приду. Прощай.

Когда Молли закрыла за собой дверь, то увидела Мэтта в комнате с зелеными обоями. Она собрала все свои страхи и сомнения, заперла их в своем сердце и спрятала ключ в карман.

И побежала к Мэтту.


End file.
